Invincible
by Simetra Kain
Summary: He had everything...except her. She would never be his. "But she was a princess, the damsel in distress, who could not love a knight, but a prince."


**Disclaimer: Had I owned Riku, Sora, Kairi and the whole Kingdom Hearts franchise, it would be a little different. After all, I think that Riku deserves a little love when it comes to having a girlfriend. Sora and Kairi are off in their own world, leaving their best friend behind. It's against the law darn it! (Tragic and epic ending!)**

Princess Io

* * *

**Invincible**

Another peaceful afternoon on Destiny Islands and I couldn't feel anymore or less calm. Here I was, soaking in the chirping birds and evergreen Paopu trees whistling in the soft winds. It was that time of season again; the best time to having a true feeling that I was finally home.

The battle was over and won, Sora and I were the victors without a doubt. But because of that strong swing that inflicted pain upon my side, I was still barely healing from the impact. Thanks to Kairi, who tended to my injuries, I would be able to fight Heartless again in a few days if need be.

_Kairi…_

It's ironic really, to have everything and still have nothing. Girls my age would always look my way, clearly infatuated by my attractive features and stature. It was quite difficult to pass by me without staring at such captivating jade jewels. They could easily melt into my hands, almost giving me the permission and authority to do anything to them with that source of power.

Maybe that's why; I was the keyblade master before Sora, a better fighter with a stronger heart. And yet, my very own heart had fallen to the Darkness because of my selfish obsession: to save Kairi. She was the entire reason why Sora and I were plunged into this very mess in the first place.

"_I don't blame her. Never."_ I couldn't help but think that when it all comes down to it is that one of us was bound to win the Princess of Hearts' love. I realized this predicament when my reasons for saving Kairi were immoral and not the only way.

"_Take care of her…"_

Saying that took a lot of integrity and courage. Screw pride, they say that if you truly love them, you would let them go to roam free within the heavens. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do; other than ending my friendship with Sora (at least my Heartless form said that).

Still, I can't help but feel empty. It happened the same night after defeating Xemnas. As soon as she called our names, I knew we were home. It was miraculous and a wonder of how we came home, but we did through the Door of Light and with Kairi's help.

"_Sora! Riku!"_

By the expression on my best friend's face, he was ecstatic to see Kairi again. He ran to her with such energy and I knew I had lost her. Later on that day, I took a stroll to clear my head, and maybe even my thoughts of the auburn haired angel whom I always adored.

Of course, something took me by surprise. Not too far from the Paopu palm tree I usually sit at were Sora and Kairi's voices.

Curiosity had the better of me, so I went closer, hid behind a few bushes and watched. Both were sitting at the edge of the waterfall near the Secret Place that all three of us discovered a year ago.

"Glad to have you back home." I knew that voice. The voice that made even the angels from above envious to hear the sound of a thousand bells.

"Me too…you know, I saw your drawing on our wall." Sora grinned lightly, bravely scooting closer toward Kairi and brushing his hand purposely on hers.

Silence.

Kairi began staring, at first dumbfounded until she caught on from what he was talking about. Her face grew a deep shade of maroon; like her hair. "Oh…" She cleared her throat before nervously fiddling with a strand of her hair and then pushed it behind her ear.

My hands began shaking and sweating, in anticipation and contemplation as to either interrupt them or leave it be. _"Lucky guy…"_ I smirked, and pointed my finger toward a specific direction, emitted a small amount of dark energy. It successfully bumped Sora's back hard enough in the direction I had hoped he'd fall toward.

A couple of splashes and gasps of surprise, after that, I disappeared as fast as a shadow escaping from the gleaming sun. My grin grew wider and I couldn't help but enjoy what I had done to pushing my two best friends together.

When the girl of your dreams is stolen from you, what better thing to do than try to make her happy?

The funny part was that Sora asked me to help him confess to Kairi when we returned from battling Xemnas. _"Guess I went a little overboard…"_ I thought, calmly shoving my hands into my pants pockets and distracting myself by looking into the dark starry skies.

As I walked home, I couldn't help but start to cry, even a little. Here I was, a sixteen year old teenager born with a silver spoon in my mouth weeping like an immature boy. Yeah, but just one tear was enough to consider crying.

I didn't wipe it away; I was no longer in denial.

To put it simply: I was still in love with Kairi and jealous to the core of Sora.

I may have been better at things than Sora ever was, but he has something that can never be beat. I quickly run my hands frustratingly through my silver hair and could hear a pair of footsteps approaching me quietly from behind.

They were too light to be Sora's.

"Riku?" The light voice called out my name; it was careful but inquisitively curious.

I dare not turn around; if I do I'll do something I may truly regret. Just walking away was hard enough.

"_Now what am I going to do? I can't run away…hell, I would never run away."_

As soon as she laid a hand on my shoulder, I felt rigid. "You shouldn't be running around at this time, you still need to heal your injuries and rest."

Heh, same old selfless Kairi. One thing I truly loved about her. I slowly turn around, my long bangs concealing my eyes from sight.

I embrace her, nothing special, just a simple hug. Before I break down, I clutch to her desperately, never wanting to let this moment of peace and nirvana end.

The only thing I desired more than anything else was her love, if I had that; I would be unstoppable, maybe even invincible.

But I was a chivalrous knight, whose role in all fairy tales was only to protect their princess. She was a princess, the damsel in distress, who could not love a knight, but a prince.

"I love you, my Princess of Heart…"

_Not near, not far…_

_But someday…_

* * *

A word from the author…

Aww…that is probably the saddest story I've written so far. (Sniffling and grabbing another tissue) Kind of reminds me of the time my sister was so depressed, she sat on the couch in the dark, ate a pint of ice cream a watched the movie Troy while everyone else, including me went to go pick up Chinese food.


End file.
